


Fondue Traditions

by TuxWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxWrites/pseuds/TuxWrites
Summary: A double date takes a silly left turn.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Background Ice Bears, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fondue Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have had this written for like 3 years?? I had the Travel Channel in the background and something came across about global foods and talked about traditions around fondue, and thus an idea was formed. These aren't the only consequences for dropping something into the fondue pot! These are just the two the folks on the program talked about. Enjoy the fluff!

“Oops.”

Angela looks over from her conversation with Mei, her long fork in the process of stabbing a piece of bread. Fareeha is grimacing at the pot of bubbling fondue, fork empty.

“I dropped my bread,” she says, eyeing her fork. Angela leans in to indeed see the lump of sourdough being reclaimed by cheese. She chuckles.

“Oh. Well, you know what happens now, right?” Angela’s voice is covered in mischief. Fareeha hears it from a mile away and turns to the doctor.

“No,” she replies, eyes skeptical and voice confused, “what does it mean?”

Mei and Zarya, having had picked up their own conversation, have stopped talking and are now watching the two.

“Well, legend has it that if someone drops a piece of bread into the fondue they have to do two things.” She pauses to pick up Fareeha’s empty glass.

“They have to take a shot of schnapps,” she pours the cherry schnapps into the glass, placing it before the smirking soldier.

“That’s all?” Fareeha says haughtily, wrapping scarred fingers around the offered glass and ready to knock back the liquor easily. Angela stills her with a hand on the wrist, and Fareeha revels in the fact that her skin tingles at the contact.

“And, you have to kiss your neighbor to the right.” Fareeha freezes, looking at Angela with skeptical eyes. Zarya and Mei are chuckling now and Angela’s smile is dazzling. Fareeha covers her quickening heartbeat with a quip.

“You just made that up, didn’t you,” she says brushing past the doctor to grab another piece of bread. Angela huffs.

“I did not! It’s what I’ve been told.”

“She sounds serious Amari,” Zarya says, knocking back her own shot of schnapps and following it with a piece of cheese-dipped chicken. Mei giggles. Angela just looks at her, a finger tapping her cheek. Fareeha sighs.

“Alright,” she groans, and leans in right after finishing her bite. She smudges Angela’s cheek with a cheesy kiss, much to the doctor’s chagrin. Fareeha pulls away, licking her lips with a smirk. Angela frowns as she wipes off the kiss with a napkin, sending a look towards the soldier that looks scathing with no heat behind it. Zarya hasn’t stopped laughing, raising her glass to Fareeha’s and clinking them together. 

“You’re insufferable,” Angela says, words tumbling over bubbling laughter. 

Fareeha just shrugs, tossing back her shot. “I just followed the rules.” Angela folds her arms across her chest, and pouts. Fareeha laughs warmly and dunks a morsel of baguette into the pot. She presents it to Angela, an eyebrow quirked. 

“Come on Angie, you can’t resist the cheese for long. You’re Swiss.”

“Shut up,” she laughs out with a smile. She carefully bites the chunk off of Fareeha’s fork.

“Thank you schätzli,” Angela says, laying a hand on Fareeha’s bicep. Fareeha in turn takes it within her own and kisses the doctor’s knuckles. Angela fights the blush rising on her cheeks.

“Anytime, habibti,” Fareeha replies with a wink.

“Oops.” Both women turn to face Zarya and Mei. Angela sees a hint of mischief flash across the scientist’s eyes; Fareeha notices her fondue fork is suspiciously empty.

“I dropped my bread.”

Angela has never seen Zarya blush so red.


End file.
